


april

by ramuthot (literallyepsilon)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, also bottom!chikage, this is Kinda chikaitahiso. kinda though so ive only tagged it as chikahiso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyepsilon/pseuds/ramuthot
Summary: chikage gets it..... pwp





	april

**Author's Note:**

> i was thinking abt chikahisoita and then This spawned. it ended up being more chikahiso in the end.....

"Chikage."   
"Hm?" 

Hisoka's voice was almost a whisper in Chikage's ear, lips only inches away from it. He felt a shiver go down his spine, meeting Hisoka's eyes. His hair was pinned away from his face, revealing his entire face -- a sight only a few got to see these days. He wondered why Hisoka hid it -- he was gorgeous.

"Chikage," Hisoka whispered, and bit his ear gently.  
"Haah -- ! Wh-what...?" Chikage mumbled, staring up at him. "What do you want...?"  
"Touch me," 

Hisoka took his hand, lacing their fingers together, and sat back on Chikage's stomach, pressing the older man's hand to his cheek, holding it there gently. Chikage swallowed, watching as Hisoka let go, watching him expectantly. 

"Hisoka -- "  
"Touch me."

Careful, Chikage sat up, inadvertently pushing Hisoka onto his lap, and cupped his face with both hands, rubbing circles onto his cheek bones with his thumbs. Hisoka closed his eyes as he ran his thumbs over his eyelids, throat going dry. His skin was soft -- partly because of Azami's extensive beauty regime, but just -- naturally. 

"Your hands are rough." Hisoka mumbled as Chikage moved to trace his thumb over his lips gently. "You should moisturise."  
"You should moisturise less," Chikage replied, slipping his thumb into Hisoka's mouth. 

Teasingly -- in the way that Hisoka can be teasing -- Hisoka closed his teeth gently on his thumb, sucking gently on it before pulling away to kiss the tip of his thumb gently. His eyes sparkled in the darkness of the room, soft shades of green like a cat's, reflective in a way a human's shouldn't. He smiled, and Chikage really wasn't sure why that turned him on. Tracing his wet thumb down his jaw, he settled his hands over Hisoka's throat, watching him.

"Chikage," Hisoka said again, and Chikage tightened his grip slightly.

Hisoka let out a sigh, eyes falling shut again, as Chikage let go, tracing his hands down his chest to slip them under his shirt, gentle. Hisoka opened his eyes again, watching him as he spoke, as Chikage traced his hands up and down his sides, as if trying to tickle him -- though he should know that Hisoka wasn't weak to these kinds of things. To amuse him, he chuckled anyway, and Chikage dug his fingernails into his sides, tracing red lines down his almost porcelain skin. 

"...You're gorgeous," Chikage said, and Hisoka huffed.  
"Hurry up and take my shirt off."  
"Pushy..."  
"I want you already...stop thinking, and just touch..."

Chikage still felt like he should be careful. Hisoka meant more to him than anything -- he couldn't help but still feel like he had to be careful. He bit his lip, hard, and then gently pushed at his shirt, pulling it up and over his head.

"Isn't this my shirt," he asked, and Hisoka shrugged.  
"Maybe. Does it matter?" Hisoka asked, leaning against him a little more. "...Ah..."  
"Hisoka," Chikage mumbled, throwing the shirt to the side as he leaned up to capture his lips.

Chikage kissed like a man starved -- and in some way, Hisoka supposed he really was. Lazily, he let his arms settle around his neck, tangling one of his hands into dark green hair as he was kissed, not even minding that he was technically the only one slightly undressed at the moment. Though, he could change that easily, digging his fingers into Chikage's sides to make him pull away.

Chikage...how cute. He was already a little flushed -- he looked embarrassed. Hisoka half wanted to ruin him.

"You too," he said, and Chikage stared up at him. "Take off your shirt too, April."  
"December," Chikage said, and leaned forward to kiss him again, almost biting at his lips as he did so. "December, I -- I -- "  
"Shhh," Hisoka said, licking at his lips. "...Come on. Shirt off. Let go a little."

Obeying -- somehow, considering how Chikage acted around him normally -- Chikage pulled off his shirt, throwing it onto the floor. 

"You really are an obedient boy, huh? Strip all the way." Hisoka echoed, and Chikage blinked at him like a deer in headlights. "...Go on."  
"...Alright," Chikage echoed, suddenly sounding far away. 

Without any more questions, Chikage pulled at his trousers slightly, shaking a little to pull them off and throw them to the side, leaving him clad only in boxers. He stared up at Hisoka again, feeling more exposed than ever. He could trust Hisoka, though -- that he knew for certain.

"Lay back. I'm going to take care of you."

* * *

 

If Chikage had known what Hisoka had meant by 'take care of you', he wondered if he would have been as pliant as he was. 

"Ah -- haah -- Hiso -- ka -- "

Hisoka licked his lips, pulling away from the kitten furl of Chikage's entrance with a little smile on his face. He ran his hands down his thighs, digging his nails in slightly.

"Why'd you -- "  
"Hmn...April?"

Chikage jolted at that, a shiver running down at his spine as Hisoka leaned in to lap at his entrance again, a soft smile on his face.

"H-Hi -- "  
"Relax. Poor April, your face is all scrunched up."

Chikage half wanted to die. His face was definitely all red -- and Hisoka still had pants on while he was out here totally naked. Wasn't he supposed to be the older one? Not that that had ever stopped Hisoka before, honestly...

"Aah -- !"  
"Shhh," Hisoka murmured, biting the place where his ass met his thighs. "Do you want the whole troupe to hear you? Aren't you lucky Itaru's out of the room right now?"  
"Hiso -- ka -- "

Shit, he was right. He didn't want the troupe to hear him, especially Itaru. That would just be humiliating.

"Eh...? You're twitching, April." Hisoka said, and a smirk spread across his face. "...Are you into that?"  
"H-Huh?!" Chikage said, head straining to look back at him. "Wh -- "  
"Should I go call Itaru to look at you like this?"  
"Hiso -- "  
"Maybe if you make enough noise he'll come in on his own."

Slick fingers traced at his entrance -- when had Hisoka lubed up? -- and pushed in, forcing a loud cry from his throat. Quickly, he buried his face in the sheets, biting down harshly on the fabric to stop anymore noises from escaping. His fingers twitched from where they lay in front of him, digging painfully into the mattress. He was drooling -- since when -- ?

"You're way too sensitive, April." Hisoka said, pressing gently against that spot inside of him as he muffled another cry into the sheets. "So you and Itaru don't do these kinds of things, huh...?"  
"O-Of course...n-not..." Chikage mumbled, breathless already. "I would...n-never..."  
"I'm sure he gets off to thinking about you like this, though," Hisoka said, pitching his fingers up again. "You ever think about that, April?"  
"N-N -- haah -- no -- " Chikage tightened his grip on the sheets. "N-No, I -- "  
"You can be honest." Hisoka said, his voice way too soft. "I won't tell anybody."  
"Did you...pick that kind of language...up from Azuma...?"  
"...Fufu."

Hisoka pushed his fingers in again brutally, and Chikage sobbed out, tightening around him. He could feel his glasses fog up with how hard he was breathing, and sweat was already dripping from his forehead. No way -- this was so -- he could barely think as is. He bit at the sheets again as Hisoka pushed in another finger -- stopping briefly to check if he was alright.

"Chikage," Hisoka said, and Chikage nodded, rapidly. "...Okay."

It was a stretch. Chikage hadn't really -- done this in a while, and having three fingers inside him sure was something, alright. His eyes pressed tightly shut, fumbling with his glasses to put them somewhere safe -- or at least trying to. He probably smudged them even more putting them somewhere safe. 

Hisoka crooked his fingers, and Chikage jolted again, panting out his name.

"You sure you don't think about Itaru like this? Fucking you -- " Hisoka chuckled, then. "Or do you think about fucking him?"  
"Hisoka -- "  
"Like I said, I won't tell anybody."  
"N-No, I -- I only -- " Chikage sucked in a breath to try to find words. "I...only think...of you."

Hisoka's fingers came to a stop deep inside of him, and Chikage couldn't stop the whine that left his lips, looking up at Hisoka accusingly. He didn't want him to stop -- but the glare soon melted into surprise as he saw Hisoka staring at him -- like he was the world.

"...Chikage," Hisoka said, clearly surprised. "..."  
"...It's true," Chikage mumbled, twitching slightly. "...I...I love you, Hisoka..."  
"More than -- "  
"More than family."

Hisoka pulled his fingers out suddenly, and held Chikage's hips, flipping him over onto his back way too easily for someone who looked like him. Surprised, Chikage stared up at him -- wincing slightly as he settled in the puddle of precum he'd gathered. Hisoka moved, too, perching over him, holding himself up -- and then he dropped down onto Chikage's chest, causing Chikage to cough slightly.

"Hisoka...?" he asked, and Hisoka bit a mark into his collarbone slightly. "Ow..."  
"I love you too," Hisoka mumbled, and bit another mark, harder. "I love you so much -- "  
"I love you," Chikage replied, adjusting his position to accomodate for Hisoka. "I love you, Hisoka."  
"I love you," Hisoka said again, and traced his fingers down his sides gently. "Chikage..."  
"Mm?"  
"...I want to fuck you."

Chikage snorted, taking one of Hisoka's hands to kiss his knuckles gently. Hisoka's gorgeous green eyes were pinned on him again, taking the words out of his mouth before he can even say them. He smiled a little, sucking his index finger into his mouth slightly.

"...Go right ahead."

* * *

 

"Hiso -- ah -- ah -- !"

Hisoka pushed in a little harder, pinning Chikage against the head of the bed. 

Chikage had flipped over again, and was on his knees and elbows as Hisoka pressed deep into him. It felt incredible -- especially after those confessions. It was like he was a whole new level of sensitive. 

Hisoka dug his fingernails into his hips, and Chikage cried out -- not even bothering to try to keep quiet. So what if they heard? He felt amazing -- and who cared if Itaru walked in anyway. Actually, Chikage still hoped he didn't -- he'd die, probably, but --

"Oi," Hisoka mumbled, and Chikage jolted again as Hisoka grabbed his wrist. "Are you paying attention."  
"Wh -- huh...?" Chikage mumbled, and then cried out as Hisoka tugged him back onto his dick.   
"Pay attention to me." Hisoka said -- no, growled, holding tighter onto his wrist.  
"Ah -- Haah -- Hiso -- Hiso --ka -- " Chikage whined, head tipping back as he was yanked back. "M-More -- "  
"...Eh...so that's what the sound was."

Hisoka came to a sudden stop inside of him, and Chikage let his eyes open, about to ask what was going on -- only to see Itaru staring right at him. For a few moments, he didn't realise what was going on, just staring at Itaru for a few moments, before he lit up bright red, burying his face into the sheets. 

"Fuck," he mumbled, and Itaru shut the door behind him.  
"The kids are curious as to what's going on, so you should be softer, senpai." Itaru said, sitting on the bed next to Chikage. "...You don't have to stop."  
"Itaru..." Hisoka said softly, and then smiled. "You're a pervert too, huh."

Hisoka tightened his grip, and Chikage opened his mouth to protest, only for Hisoka to push in again. He sobbed out Hisoka's name, holding onto the sheets tightly in a desperate effort to stay quiet.

"Huh," Itaru said, tilting his head. "So this is what it looks like in real life. Senpai, are you alright?"  
"St -- Hiso -- ka -- Itaru is -- " Chikage mumbled, voice shaky. "I -- hah -- "  
"He wants to watch, April," Hisoka replied. "You tightened up earlier when I asked about bringing Itaru in, remember? Don't act shameful now."  
"...Eh, he did?" Itaru said, and Chikage flushed even more, the blush rising to the tips of his ears. "I didn't know you thought of me like that."  
"Wah -- Chigasaki, I -- aah -- "  
"I think he's close," Hisoka said, out of breath, but somehow still able to compute sentences. "Itaru, do you get off on this?"  
"What kind of question is that?" Itaru asked, rubbing his neck. "...I guess."  
"Ch-Chigasaki?" Chikage managed to make out -- before Hisoka pulled him back against his chest, fucking up into him. "Waaahahh -- "

At this angle, Hisoka was deep in -- and Chikage had a clear view of Itaru as he watched, studying them like it wasn't affecting him at all. Hisoka hooked his chin over Chikage's shoulder, fixing Itaru with an icy glare.

"...April is mine," he said, completely serious. "If you take him from me -- "  
"I won't," Itaru said. "But you should learn to share, Mikage-san."  
"I won't share Chikage. He's mine." 

As if proving his point, Hisoka bit savagely into Chikage's shoulder, and Chikage felt his vision go white as he released over the sheets -- and onto Itaru's jacket. He melted back against Hisoka, quiet moans still leaving his lips as Hisoka thrust, hard into him -- soon coming as well, watching as it dripped out.

The last thing Chikage saw before passing out was Itaru swiping his fingers through the cum on his shirt, and licking it off.

* * *

 

"Gross," Itaru mumbled, but licked the rest of it off anyway. 

Hisoka watched Itaru with careful eyes, waiting for him to clean off his jacket before pitching forward, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him into a kiss, licking at his tongue and lips. Itaru jolted, but melted into the kiss anyway, eyes falling shut as Hisoka slowly pulled away.

"...I wasn't joking." Hisoka said, gently lifting Chikage into his arms. "...Don't push it."  
"You really like senpai, huh," Itaru said, and then glanced over as Chikage mumbled something. "He must like you too."  
"...Mm." Hisoka mumbled, and then licked his lips again. "...Let's tuck him in while he rests."  
"Wait, why am I included."  
"Because you're here. Let's do it."

After some struggling, and Itaru rapidly changing the sheets before the kids (or Izumi for that matter) noticing, Chikage was redressed in his pyjamas and tucked into bed, Hisoka soon crawling in next to him to cuddle up. Itaru stretched, heading for the door, only for Hisoka to grab the hem of his jacket.

"...Stay." he mumbled, reluctantly. "He wants you to."  
"Surprisingly, senpai is the cuddling type. If I have to." Itaru said in return, moving to cuddle up on Chikage's other side. 

Soon, the three of them were snoozing peacefully, and thankfully, didn't wake up until Sakyo smelled the sweat from their room.


End file.
